


I Spy

by Pirateweasel



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: 100 words or less, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if "Who's the Better Killer" wasn't really Kyra's favorite game?<br/>What if she wanted to play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

               “No, Kyra.”

               “But it’s my favorite game to play.”

               “I’m not playing with you, Kyra.”

               “Please?”

               “I said, no!”

               “C’mon, Big Bad…just one more time?”

               “Fine. But you can’t use colours again.”

               “Yes! I’m going to beat you for sure this time, Riddick! Prepare to lose.”

               “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

               “Okay then, I spy with my little eye…”

               “I hate this game.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can offer no excuse for this...


End file.
